


Пригнись!

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comforting Each Other, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 10





	Пригнись!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Duck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548067) by [AlwaysJohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJohn/pseuds/AlwaysJohn). 



− Мистер Холмс?

− Нет.

− Ваше запястье явно сломано и распухло.

− Не важно.

− Я рекомендую вам сделать рентген.

− Нет, пока он не очнётся.

Доктор издал явный вздох разочарования, прежде чем направиться к выходу. Он остановился, взявшись за дверную ручку. Что бы тот ни собирался произнести, Шерлок перебил его прежде, чем шанс был упущен.

− И передайте моему брату, что ни его забота, ни его нос не приветствуются.

Шерлок взглянул на доктора как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, что тот собирается что-то сказать, а потом передумывает это делать. Удовлетворённый тем, что на данный момент доктор сворачивает дальнейшую беседу, Шерлок дождался его ухода, прежде чем снова сосредоточить своё внимание на Джоне.

Джон не потерял сознание, а просто глубоко спал, чтобы восстановиться. То, что произошло с Джоном − ужасно.

− Я думал, что потерял тебя, − прошептал он Джону в висок, прижимаясь к нему поцелуем. − Ты не пригнулся, когда я закричал. Это неприемлемо, и когда ты проснёшься, я буду упрекать тебя за то, что ты этого не сделал.

Шерлок провёл длинным пальцем по щеке доктора, разглядывая синяк, появившийся под глазом Джона.

− Ты должен проснуться, Джон. Доктор сказал, что ты прошёл все тесты, положенные при сотрясении мозга, поэтому они позволили тебе поспать. Они назвали это временем наблюдения, чтобы твой мозг мог немного отдохнуть.

Его слова растворились в тишине, когда Джон не пошевелился.

Наклонившись ближе и прижавшись губами к уху Джона, он прошептал ещё одну отчаянную просьбу: − Джон, пожалуйста, очнись поскорее. Я не вынесу этого без тебя.

Прижав сломанное запястье к груди, Шерлок положил другую руку на руку Джона и прижался лбом к ней. Вскоре его собственная усталость сгустилась вокруг него, увлекая за собой боль в запястье и погружая в глубокий сон.

***

Слабое, успокаивающее движение пальцев по тыльной стороне ладони, прикосновение, которое он так хорошо знал, вернуло его к реальности. Полностью насторожившись в тот момент, когда он поднял голову, и внезапное движение, когда он выпрямился, послало жгучую боль вдоль его раненой руки. Он застонал, прежде чем смог сдержаться.

− Джон?

− Да, здравствуй, соня.

Шерлок наклонился вперёд, чтобы поцеловать Джона в губы, растянувшиеся в мягкой улыбке. − Джон.

− Подвинься, Шерлок. Мне нужно сходить в туалет, а потом мы сделаем рентген и наложим гипс на твою руку.

− Джон, это не так...

− Нет, Шерлок, это _необходимо_. Предписание врача. _Это_ − приказ доктора.

Буря в этих голубых глазах была всем, что нужно было Шерлоку, чтобы согласиться.

− Да, Джон.

***

Джон сидел в приёмной, пока Шерлок находился в ортопедическом отделении. Всё еще чувствуя себя не совсем в своей тарелке из-за удара по голове, он дремал, почти не замечая окружающих, но внимательно прислушиваясь к единственному голосу. Прошёл уже час, а зов Бейкер-стрит и их тёплая постель с каждой минутой становились всё сильнее.

Тёплая рука на колене вывела его из полудрёмы.

− Джон?

Джон некоторое время смотрел на Шерлока, пока его мозг не пришёл в норму.

− С тобой всё в порядке?

− Х-м-м... − начал Джон, медленно качая головой в попытке найти несколько связных слов. − Думаю, да... а с тобой?

− И со мной. Пойдём домой.

Слегка покачнувшись, Джон закрыл глаза и прижался лбом к груди Шерлока. − Я слишком быстро встал.

Шерлок обнял его, ударив по спине рукой в гипсе.

− Ты уверен, что хочешь уйти? Я могу попросить доктора осмотреть тебя ещё раз?

− Нет, со мной всё в порядке. Я просто хочу домой, − застонал Джон, не заботясь о том, что он это сделал.

***

Голова Джона лежала у него на плече, а глаза закрыты. Но даже в таком состоянии Джон оставался доктором и прижимал раненое запястье Шерлока к груди, чтобы держать его приподнятым.

Его доминирующая рука, раздражённо подумал Шерлок, прижимаясь щекой к макушке Джона. Джон научился пользоваться своей недоминирующей правой рукой почти так же умело, как и левой. Ему самому не так повезло, так что придётся довольствоваться этим.

− Джон? Мы уже дома.

− Х-м-м? Что? Где мы? О, дома. Я заплачу за проезд, хорошо?

− Джон. Расслабься. Это не срочно. Кэбмен подождёт минуту-другую.

Шерлок вылез из машины, чтобы подождать Джона, но остался рядом, когда доктор, казалось, слегка пошатываясь, протянул кэбмену несколько банкнот. Ему придётся внимательно следить за ним.

Оказавшись внутри, они пошли по лестнице бок о бок. На первой площадке Джон остановился и на мгновение закрыл глаза.

− Джон?

− Голова кружится. Но я в порядке.

− Не торопись. Держи меня за руку, Джон, чтобы не упасть.

На втором этаже они обнаружили записку, приколотую к двери. Шерлок взял её и вошёл в квартиру, увлекая за собой Джона.

− В чём дело?

− Ах, Джон, нам улыбнулась удача. Миссис Хадсон уехала до завтрашнего вечера. − Он увидел на лице Джона странное непроницаемое выражение. − Что?

− Ты выглядишь очень сексуально в этом пальто, накинутом как плащ, с поднятым воротником и загадочным видом. Как волшебник из того фильма.

Шерлок закатил глаза и ухмыльнулся. − Мне больше нравится маг, Джон.

− Да, конечно. Тебе больно?

− А что должно болеть?

− Не тупи, Шерлок. Твоё запястье, оно болит?

− Терпимо.

Джон потрогал манжету его рубашки. − Надеюсь, мне не придётся разрезать рукав твоей рубашки, чтобы снять гипс. По крайней мере, это не фиолетовая рубашка.

− Она − тёмно-лилового цвета, Джон.

Джон хмыкнул. − Очень смешно.

− Иди сюда. Мне нужно проверить твои зрачки.

− Я и сам могу это сделать, Шерлок, в зеркале. Я − доктор, помнишь?

Шерлок наклонил голову, приподняв бровь, и стал ждать реакции.

− А вот этого не надо... только твоего брата тут не хватало.

Джон фыркнул, опустил плечи и наконец сдался. Шерлок приблизился к нему, но вместо того, чтобы проверить зрачки, он поймал губы Джона в нежном поцелуе.

Джон устало вздохнул. Шерлок нашёл это очаровательным.

− Ты прощён, Шерлок.

− Я знаю.

− Идиот. Я немного проголодался, а ты?

− Я могу что-нибудь съесть.

− Тосты с сыром? А чай? Проще простого.

− Да, пожалуйста.

***

Позже, укрывшись вместе, чтобы согреться, под несколькими покрывалами, одеялом и горой подушек, они лежали в уютной тишине, прислушиваясь к непрерывному стуку капель дождя в окно.

Джон поправил подушку, поддерживающую раненое запястье, а затем положил голову Шерлоку на плечо и прижал руку к сердцу.

Шерлок тяжело вздохнул, предупреждая этим Джона о том, что собирается кое-что сказать. Он подождал, но ему всё равно нужно было это сделать:

− Я собирался сделать тебе замечание за то, что ты не пригнулся.

− Да, я всё слышал.

− Ты... О... Значит, не спал?

− И не находился без сознания, Шерлок. Я никогда не уходил далеко, просто отдыхал. Прости, что я тебя побеспокоил.

− Теперь всё в порядке.

Джон прижался теснее. − Шерлок?

− Да?

− Я всегда буду слышать твой голос.


End file.
